The present invention relates to new medicament compositions based on anticholinergic compounds, which have a long-lasting effect, and salmeterol, processes for their production and their use in the therapy of respiratory ailments.
It is known from the prior art that xcex2-mimetics and anticholinergics can successfully be used as bronchospasmolytics for the treatment of obstructive respiratory ailments, such as, e.g., asthma. Substances with xcex2-sympatho-mimetic effectiveness, such as, e.g., the active substance formoterol, also known from the prior art, can, however, be associated with undesirable side-effects when administered to humans.
Generally, the central effects manifest as unease, excitation, sleeplessness, fear, shaking fingers, outbreaks of sweating and headaches. Here, inhalative application does not exclude these side-effects although they are generally less severe than with peroral or parenteral application.
The side-effects of the xcex2-sympatho-mimetics used as asthma agents are primarily associated with a more or less pronounced xcex21-stimulating effect on the heart. It generates tachycardia, palpitation, angina pectoris-like complaints and arrhythmia [P. T. Ammon (Ed.), Medicament Side-Effects and Interactions, Wissenschaftliche Verlagsgesellschaft, Stuttgart 1986, S. 584].